


Give Them What They Want.

by allthoughtsaloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Louis!top, M/M, harry!bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthoughtsaloud/pseuds/allthoughtsaloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry." Louis said quietly, looking up at him. "What would you say to something completely insane and stupid and risky and completely mental and wrong?"</p><p>Harry looked at him blankly.</p><p>"It depends what that thing is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them What They Want.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just based on the photos of Elounor leaving the after party from the London This Is Us premiere because they both looked miserable and I thought someone should write about it.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is really bad but its like 2am and this idea just came into my head as I was stood attempting to kill a moth on my wall so there may be some spelling mistakes because I think I may be starting to hallucinate or something right now.
> 
> (I know this is a bit late being posted now because the premiere was a while ago but I've been really busy with school and homework so this has kind of been lying around half finished for about two weeks sorry.)

It had been, what could only be described as, a hectic night. The movie premiere: it had been great, exciting, a dream come true, but nonetheless exhausting.

They'd mingled with people at the after party for as long as they could handle and now, one by one, they were slipping out and returning home for some much needed rest.

Harry found himself sat in the living room of his apartment quietly, just thinking to himself. He liked to do this sometimes, just sit and think by himself in the quiet, it was a nice change from the usual everyday life he led. It gave him a chance to mull over his thoughts that got lost in the hustle and bustle of everyday life and would usually end up with him tweeting a rather out of the blue tweet that would cause raised eyebrows when he saw the boys the next morning.

He was pulled abruptly out of his daze however by a rather sharp knock at the door. Odd at this time, however not unheard of, so he got up and walked over, pulling it open.

There stood a rather irritated, tired looking Louis.

"Louis, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home or with El?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I just- I need to- Can I just come in?" Louis stuttered and Harry moved aside to let the older boy inside. He kicked off his shoes and Harry walked back into the living room. Soon Louis appeared through the doorway and they both stood for a short moment, staring at eachother.

"What's up then?" Harry said. "It's not like you to come knocking at my door at this time."

Louis was bouncing on his feet looking on-edge, until eventually he started pacing around the room.

"It's just- It's El." He said looking at the ground.

"What about her?" Harry asked rather warily, following Louis with his eyes. Harry had nothing wrong with Louis' relationship with Eleanor but sometimes he felt rather uncomfortable talking about it. He and Eleanor had never really seen eye to eye. It wasn't anything personal they'd just never really spoken properly or spent much quality time together. He'd gotten on good enough with Danielle and Perrie, but Eleanor, not so much.

"Well." Louis replied. "She's just- She's really getting on my nerves." He was still pacing around. "Like I don't even know. It's like something's up. One minute we're completely fine and it's all happy couple but then within the click of a finger she's turning on me. I've tried talking to her about it but every time I do I end up getting yelled at. Like at the after party! We went into the photo booth and we were completely fine, yet we'd been out for literally less than 5 minutes and she was having a go at me! I can't even remember what about? I wanted to leave but they wouldn't let me go without her, saying it would look bad if I left the party alone, so we had to awkwardly walk through all the fans together which made eveything 10 times worse. Then she started on me in the taxi. She started ranting about the fans and about the whole Larry thing and I couldn't deal with it anymore because you know I don't care about all that, so I told the taxi driver to stop and I walked the rest of the way back."

He let out a sigh of relief and stopped pacing, as though the pent up anger inside of him had finally been released.

"Wait you walked halfway back?" Harry asked slightly thrown off. Louis looked at him, annoyed, feeling as though he'd missed the point. "Louis that's dangerous especially for you."

"Harry it was dark I kept my head down and I'm here so stop." Louis said sounding pissed off. There was a short pause where nobody really knew what to say.

"So is that her problem then, the fans and Larry?" Harry asked eventually. Louis shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it must be. But I don't think it's just that." He said. "It's just- I don't- urgh." He groaned massaging his temples.

"You know how I feel about the whole Larry thing Harry. I don't care. It's not doing any harm and if she can't accept the fact that I have fans and that's what some of them believe and want, then I don't really know how we can progress. At least that other version of me seems happy with you." He said sadly.

Harry felt his heart drop.

He hated seeing Louis like this. Louis was his best friend, possibly even more. He'd always had a soft spot for Louis, more than he'd ever really care to admit to anyone, with feelings he didn't really understand himself, but it never mattered anyway. Louis was straight, he was straight, and that's the way it had always been. Even though, sometimes, he did wonder: what if things were different?

"Lou." Harry said softly and he moved forward to hug the older boy, wrapping his arms around his neck as Louis softly placed his on either side of his waist. They stayed there for a while before eventually breaking apart, now stood closer than they were before.

They both stood for several moments just staring at eachother. Louis had a strange look on his face, almost questioning, inquisitive, before he gulped and looked down at the floor almost bashfully.

"Harry." He said quietly, looking up at him. "What would you say to something completely insane and stupid and risky and completely mental and wrong?"

Harry looked at him blankly.

"It depends what that thing is." He replied.

Louis looked as though he was taking in this answer for several moments before he seemed to mentally nod to himself. Slowly, he took a step closer to Harry, staring up at him. Harry didn't move away, being this close to the older boy made him feel all warm and made his skin feel prickly. Placing an arm on his shoulder, Louis slowly leaned in towards the boy and before he knew really what he was doing he was placing his lips softly over the younger boys.

He expected Harry to flinch away straight away, but to his immense surprise, he didn't.

He was kissing back.

It felt like there was a spark of electricity surging around his body, something he'd never felt before. It was a mixture of excitement, guilt, apprehension, and knowledge of how what they were doing was so, _so_ wrong. Mixed in with the sense of lust, Louis felt as though he was falling to pieces.

They broke part from the kiss slowly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Louis-" Harry said panting slightly. "What- What does this mean?" Louis closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip. Not really knowing what to say.

"It's just, I don't know. I'm just so sick of feeling misunderstood and miserable all the time, Harry, and the other me, the me with you, he seems so happy. If its all really that simple, I just thought, why don't we just give them what they want?" Louis said in a whisper.

Harry just stood there for a moment, head still resting on Louis', losing himself in the moment, he'd dreamt about for so long, before eventually, his conscience kicked in, and he quickly backed away from the older boy, his legs hitting the back of the couch, leaning against it, almost for support.

"But Lou what about El." Harry started sounding slightly distraught. His mind was telling him what was right but everything else in his body was screaming _yes yes yes_.

"No Harry no." Louis said, rushing forward and grabbing either of his hands. "Harry this isn't about her this is about you, you and me."

"But Louis she's your girlfriend." He said.

"Yes but she also isn't here." Louis replied squeezing his hands tighter. Harry just stared at him for a moment, his facial expression almost strained.

Louis sighed.

"Harry please." He pleaded. "I just want to be happy. I'm sick of feeling sad and trapped, it's like I'm breaking free and this is why I need this, and I know you want it too I can see it in your eyes."

"But how can you go from being in love with Eleanor to suddenly being head over heels for me in one night." Harry said trying to think straight and rationally.

"Harry, I've always loved you." Louis said, almost inaudibly.

"No but I mean properly, like how does this even work?" He said. Louis simply pressed closer to him so that every part of them was pressed against each other, hard. He looked deep into his eyes.

"I've always loved you." He repeated and suddenly, Harry felt as though his whole world had just done a backflip

That was all he needed to hear.

Surging forward, Harry slammed their lips back together and snaking his hands around Louis' waist. This time it was more passionate, needy. Harry was trying to distract himself from the voice in the back of his mind telling him how what he was doing was wrong, because he'd been waiting so long for this and right now, he didn't care, he couldn't let this slip by. Louis was starting to tug at the buttons on his shirt and Harry broke away from the kiss, taking in Louis' cheery expression. Smirking, he slipped his hands lower so they were on Louis' arse and the older boy squirmed in approval.

"I think maybe we should move this party to somewhere with better facilities." Harry said softly, almost a whisper, but with a clear sense of lust in his tone. Louis felt an inquisitive twitch in his pants so smirking back he nodded.

Harry dragged him out of the living room and up the hall, pushing him into the bedroom. As soon as he had shut the door behind them he was being shoved onto the bed by Louis and was pinned down beneath him. Louis attacked his mouth once more, swiftly popping the buttons open on his shirt and discarding it somewhere to his right. Louis slipped his shirt off too and soon they were only in their boxers, kissing and rutting against each other. The friction was insane, but it still wasn't enough. Breaking away from the kiss, panting, Louis gazed down at Harry.

"Harry do you have any..." He said trailing off. Harry knew straight away what he meant and his face, if possible, seemed to go even reader.

"Um, second draw." He said, pointing to the dresser behind them. Louis got up off the bed and hurried over to the dresser. Inside the second draw under a pile of socks was a large bottle of lube, which he was surprised to find half empty. He started down at it for a moment, wide-eyed.

"Harry do you..." He started turning around to look at the other boy. He was lay on the bed, sprawled out the way Louis had left him, but he was bashfully looking at the ground and wouldn't make eye contact with him. Louis practically launched himself at him. The idea that Harry had already been doing this himself turned him on even more if possible. He bit down softly on Harry's collor bone and sucked until there was an obvious red circle there.

"Lou is going to kill me." Harry said, although he was chuckling. "And there's going to be so many conspiracies." Louis sniggered.

"Well that's not a problem right now, and hey, who knows? They might actually get it right this time." He replied.

"You just wait, buy the end of the week I'll be supposedly dating Megan Fox." He chuckled.

Louis smirked.

"You wish." He muttered, leaning in again to peck Harry’s nose. The younger boy squirmed and giggled.

Louis slid himself down towards the boys feet and perched there. Harry spread his legs almost on cue and Louis smirked.

So beautiful.

So _desperate_.

Slowly, almost to tease, Louis hooked his finger under the waistband of Harrys boxers and pulled them down until they were on the floor behind him. He almost gawped at Harrys size. It wasn't like he hasn't seen him naked before, hell, he'd seen the meat and veg so many times he would probably be able to pick out Harry from a pile of photos of different packages, but seeing him like this, hard, full, it wasn't half a sight for sore eyes. Harry clearly noticed this and snorted.

"So are we gonna do this are you just gonna sit and stare at it all night." He said chuckling. Louis mentally shook himself and popped open the bottle.

He made sure he poured a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers. It was obvious now Harry had been doing this to himself already, but as he had never done it before he didn't want to assume too much and end up hurting him.

After a few moments of awkward apprehension Louis slowly circled Harry's entrance with his fingers before shrugging off any worry or doubt and letting the intensity of the moment take over him. He slowly pushed his finger inside of the younger boy and listened in awe as he let out a raspy groan.

"Louis more please more." He begged and although unsure that he could take more than one so quickly be obliged. It wasn't long before be had a whole three fingers buried deep inside the curly haired boy and he was pushing down onto his fingers desperately. He had to fight the urge to sit and get himself off just from this.

"Louis please I need- I need you." Harry said, his voice higher pitched than usual. Nodding violently. Louis quickly removed his fingers, not missing the whine of loss that emitted from the younger boy, and popped open the bottle again. Hands shaking, he pulled off his boxers, slicking himself up.

He maneuvered himself so he was settled between Harry's legs, tip nudging at his entrance.

"Louis please, just go, do it, I've been waiting so long, please." Harry choked out and that pushed Louis over the edge.

Without much self control, Louis surged forward, burying himself inside the other boy. Wide eyes, he looked up at Harry's face finding him with his eyes shut, a look of pain on his face. They stayed there for several moments, panting violently whilst he adjusted to Louis' length. Before his face slowly began to relax and he nodded.

Louis started in a slow motion at first, making sure he didn't hurt him, but the soft grunts and wines Harry made with every thrust made him speed up and not after long he was pounding into him hard and fast.

After a few moments he felt the tip of his cock nudge something rough and from the loud moan that the neighbours would surely have heard that Harry let out, he knew he'd found the spot he'd been looking for and he continued to hit that spot repeatedly, Louis' name falling from Harry's mouth with every thrust.

He thought of all the pent up anger he had inside him, the way Eleanor had treated him, the way she kept on getting mad over everything, over the fans and Larry.

_Larry._

He looked down at the younger boy again, staring into his glazed eyes.

Look at what was happening.

_If only people knew._

If only Eleanor knew what was happening at this very moment. If only the fans knew. This is what they wanted. This is what they wrote about. This is what they imagined them doing, what they fantasized about happening.

_And it was real._

They were right all along.

Suddenly Harry let out a strangled whine.

"Louis I-" He started but Louis read his mind. Moving one hand in between them he wrapped his hand slowly around the younger boys giant length and began to move his hand along it. It only took several pumps before he was letting out a strangled groan and was painting his and Louis' abdomen white.

The sight of this as well as the feeling of Harry clenching around him increased the pressure of the feeling inside his abdomen. Before long he too was going the same way and, with a loud groan that would put most porn stars to shame, he was spilling his load inside of him.

Both boys stayed there for a moment, panting violently, before Louis slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the younger boy, rolling over to lay beside him, the cool sheets a godsend on his boiling, sweaty back.

For a while, no one said anything, they just lay there, panting violently.

"What- what just happened?" Harry finally said, breaking the silence. Louis didn't say anything at first, trying to come up with an answer himself.

"Larry Stylinson just happened." Louis eventually said, turning his head slightly to look at Harry. For a second they simply gawped at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god." Harry said, grinning. "I can't believe we actually just did that."

"But are you glad we did?" Louis asked, more seriously now. Harry's smile faded slightly and he slid his arms around Louis, pulling him into his chest.

"Of course I am silly." He muttered and Louis smiled to himself. They let for a while in eachothers arms, savouring the moment.

"But what does this mean now, Louis. I mean, me and you. What are we exactly?" Harry said, slowly caressing the older boys back.

Louis sighed quietly to himself.

"I don't really know Harry, not right now." He said. Harry looked down at him before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I don't mind you know." He said reassuringly.

"Look, can we just sleep now and think about this tomorrow because we will have more than enough time. I'm just bloody shattered." Louis said looking up at the other boy. Harry smiled down at him.

"Of course." He said. He leaned in to place a small, soft kiss on the older boys lips before the two of them snuggled closer, pulling the duvet over them and closing their eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning they had awoken late. After a rather long showering session, which by the way included a lot more than washing, Louis had forced Harry to sit down and let him cook breakfast. This turned out to be a disaster and ended up in Harry making them pancakes and Louis discarding of the burnt egg that now resembled nothing less than black, crispy vomit.

After that Louis decided that he'd better get back to his flat as Eleanor would probably be heading over to find him and ask him if he was ok after his abrupt departure last night, so he was bustling around in the bathroom brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door. Harry stood up from the couch and walked towards it.

Opening the door Harry found Zayn stood outside. He froze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey, Harry, sorry to just like barge in like this but I just wondered whether a pair of my shoes had been accidentally put into your suitcase from when we came back from America because I can't find them and Liam doesn't have them." He said. Harry looked at him blankly for a moment but then he mentally shook himself.

"Um, I dunno." He said looking behind him for any sign of Louis. "I haven't seen them but I could always go and-" He was cut off by Louis walking out of the hallway and into view, walking over to where his shoes were, making no sort of acknowledgement that Zayn was even there.

"Oh. Hi Louis." Zayn said in surprise. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh um, no, yeah I know." Harry stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "Um, Louis was, Louis, just..."

"I stayed the night." Louis said plainly, standing up from tying his shoe. He walked towards the other two, placing a peck on Harry's cheek and patting him, on the bum which made him noticeably wince with a hiss. He then pushed past Zayn and out of the door.

"I'll speak to you later babe!" He yelled back at Harry, turning and winking as he started off down the corridor. For a moment the other two boys just stared, watching Louis walk away. Eventually, Zayn turned back to look at Harry, an expression that was a mix of confusion and amusement on his face.

"Um..." Harry said, not really knowing what to say. He could feel his cheeks heating up. After a moment, Zayn just burst out laughing.

"Mate, I don't even want to know." He said sniggering. "I'll go and ask Niall if he has them, will you just look and let me know because there is no way I'm going in that bedroom now." Harry was as red as a beetroot.

"Um, yeah, of course, ok, sorry." Harry stammered and Zayn let out a bark of laughter, patting Harry on the shoulder fondly.

"It's ok mate. Good on you." He turned and started to walk down towards Niall's apartment.

"I'll see you later." He called back.

"Yeah, see you." Harry said, quietly. Hastily turning back inside and shutting the door behind him. Harry let out a deep breath.

Louis was going to pay for that.

Harry stood there for a moment. Now he was alone the events of last night finally hit him.

What had they done?

However a grin spread across his face. He finally felt happy. He finally felt as though he didn't have to hide or pretend to be someone he’s not. No matter what was going to happen next, one thing was sure: Louis loved Harry and Harry loved Louis.

Nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
